Personality change
by EveryoneneedSomeone
Summary: Max and the flock are yet again caught by the School. This time the School does an experiment to completely change their personalitys. People you can skip the first three chapters its just how they get captered. enjoy the story. the sequel will be out soo
1. Too Quiet

**ok this is my first story on fanfiction. I hope you like it,. Only the first part but ill try to upload soon. Reveix please but just enjoy . and tips to make the story better will be great but the best part hasnt come in yet. I have a surprize with Fang for all you Fang loves (i know he is totally awesome lol) sorry about the shortness of the next 3 chapters they looked really long in word lol ill try to make future chaptures longer**

**enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I dont claim the characters are JP's (JP i love your stoy i think its awesome ^-^)**

**Copyright:While i do not claim the characters i do claim the story line its mine no one else can have no touch if its not urs dont touch it**

Chapter 1 Too Quiet

It had been two months since the hurricane in Florida. There were no Erasers, no wacked out scientists on our trail, in fact even the voice was gone without a trace. I finally had my head to myself.

Tonight we were sleeping in trees in Pennsylvania somewhere. It was a clear night. The stars were bright and the moon was full. The rest of the flock was sleeping in nearby trees. Fang was above me. It was peaceful, quite. Come to think of it, too quite.

I heard a rustle of leaves down below. I bolted upright. _What was that? _I put out my wings just the slightest bit to keep my balance. I jumped down to the branch just below me. There it was again, only closer. I climbed back up to fang and the flock. I trapped Iggy's hand twice and nudged everyone else up. We all gathered on one tree.

"Look guys I think-", I never got a chance to finish my sentence because the tree shook with such force that I nearly fell out. The branch where I sat sagged so much. I turned around and nearly fainted. _Ari? How could Ari be hear? He expired more than six months ago. _

"Hello, Max," He snarled.

My breathe stuck in my throat. Maybe it really was Ari. Maybe he really didn't expire. No that couldn't be, I saw him die right before my eyes, but then how?

He smiled evilly showing his extremely yellow teeth. "Beautiful night isn't it? Better enjoy it cause tonight is the last night you see the stars."

He threw a punch at me. I could have sworn I heard the air whistling. I jumped to the side to dodge the punch which would have been fine if I wasn't in a stinking tree 60 feet in the air. I pulled out my wings to catch myself. Ouch. Why do I keep doing that, Oh right because if I didn't I would most likely die.

I looked up to see fang fighting with Ari. I looked below there were about 90 other Erasers swarming the tree. About half had wings. Great. I turned back to the flock about to yell up and out but all the pressure of the world suddenly came down on my head. Well more like in my head.

I grasped my head trying to hold my head together hoping my brain wouldn't leak through my fingers. I tucked in my wings. I would have gladly died then have to go through this. I tucked in my wings and curled into a ball if that is at all possible in the air. I started to fall.

"Max!" someone shouted my name, I think. It was to far away for me to tell. I was still falling. I knew I would hit the ground soon, but no ground came. "Max," someone said my name softer. Then I felt the ground, but I came softly. Someone was touching my shoulder. I hardly felt it. My brain was still falling apart. I knew the flock would be around me. I wanted to yell at them to run. To fly. To get anywhere away from here. I don't know what happened next. My mind went blank and I slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Captured

**yay chapter 2 yay lol enjoy**

**Disclaimer:Belong's to James patterson Well the characters do**

**copyright: the plot does belong to me sooooo no stealing meany lol**

Chapter 2 Captured

A woke up and was curled up into this tiny space, my head throbbing. I opened my eyes the tiniest bit and piercing light shone through and burned my eyes. I groaned and rolled over. My legs hit metal in front of me. Where was I?

I tried opening my eyes again and yet again the bright white light burned my eyes. Something tickled my back. I opened my eyes again. This time it was a little better.

Sticking through the crate next to me were fingers just barely reaching me, trying to rub my back between my wings just the way I liked it. I looked up and saw to eyes staring back at me, showing almost no emotion at all. Almost. The eyes were scared that I might be injured.

I suddenly got really dizzy. I realized I wasn't breathing. I took a deep breath my nose filled with anesthetics smell. Wait, dog crates, this smell. Where exactly was I?

"Vell, Vell, so ve meet again," I hear a voice from above say.

I open my eyes completely ignoring the burst of pain in my head. OH MY GOSH. We Were in the School. I look up through my cage bars and almost unsuccessfully sniffled my laughter. It was my good old friend Borchy only he was bald.

I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I rolled farther into my cage and laughed so hard my stomach hurt. I heard someone shift in the cage behind me, then stifles of laughter all around me.

"Vhat are you looking at? Dere is nuthin funny bout Dis." He kicked my cage making the bars ring.

"AWWWWW, Borchy what happened to your hair?" That sent the others around me into fits of laughter even Fang beside me was laughing making me heart leap.

"Enuff! You are coming vith me." He motioned towards the door and erasers came and unlocked my cage. I pressed myself all the way back against the cage hoping that they wouldn't take me. One reached in and attempted to take me out. Note the key word here is attempted. I kicked his hand hard, and I mean hard. I heard the bones cracking against the top of the dog. He pulled his hand back screaming in pain. I jumped out of the crate and ran for the door. What I didn't expect was there to be at least 5 maybe 6 Erasers guarding the door.

I was ready to fight even though I knew it was pointless I couldn't take on 6 Erasers at once, alone. Two of them threw themselves at me. I punched one in the face but the other one grabbed my arm the other 4 clinging to my. The last one punched me in the stomach, hard. I mean hard. Just like with Ari I could hear the air whooshing around the punch as it flew through the air. My breath left me in a whoosh.

"Like I said, you are coming vith me." He laughed evilly which was kinda creepy with his bald head and all. I held two fingers together behind my back our symbol for wait. I was dragged out of the room by the Erasers. I felt the flock stars boring into my back.


	3. The Experiment

**yay chapter 3 it starts getting better after this im just really tired tonight cuz i did all 3 of these chapters in 1 go so ill upload as soon ans i can squeeze it between school, music, and family problems. enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I dont claim**

**Copyright: *glares* dont touch it only i can touch**

Chapter 3 The experiment

The Erasers took me to the end of the hall and into a medium sized room that had a metal bed/chair thing in the middle, syringes on a table against the left wall. The syringes were filled with this honeyish clear stuff. There were six of them; each one had a barcode number on it. Our barcode numbers.

Against the right wall was a taller disfigured shape. I look closer. It was Ari. His head was bent and eyes were closed. His hands were folded behind his back, feet shoulder-with apart.

I felt sad and happy at once my brother was alive after all but why was he working for the whitecoats again? I thought we were on good terms.

Seeing my expression Ter Borhct chuckled evilly (he seemed to be doing that a lot. I'm so said my good friend Borchy was just plain evil.) "Sorry to disappoint you but dat is not your friend Ari or vhateva his name vas. Dat is AriII, your friend's clone. He has all of dey old memories except hating Jeb. His one object in life is to destroy you."

I flinched letting that soak in. How could they treat my little brother like nothing? I keep that anger tucked inside so I could it I bubble up inside me later. Right now I needed to focus on what was happening to me.

The Erasers picked me up and laid me on the metal bed thing and strapped me down with Velcro straps. I didn't bother fighting I knew I couldn't win. Ter Borhct turned around with a syringe filled with clear stuff, making me shake a little bringing up bad memories. "Dis von't hurt a bit."

I swallowed hard as the needle pierced my skin. My last thought was I wish Fang was here. Then I went under not knowing what was going to happen next.


	4. What's Happening to Me!

**Hey chapter 4 is up yay thanks 4 the reviews lol um ya soooooo have fun reading but i wont post chapter 5 rite away i have science fair stupi science fair so ill get it up as soon as possible. this is where im mean to Fang i mean i luv him and all but um ya i just wanted to make it funy lol**

**Disclaimer: THis is JP's well the caracters are**

**Copyright: The plot line about personalliys belong to me**

I was tossed harshly into my dog crate still under some of the effect from the anesthetic. I rolled over lazily; eyes were peering at me though the little holes in the dog crates next to me. What did he want? Why was he staring at me? Why was he worried about me? No one is worried about me.

"Max," the person in the crate next to me tried to touch me. I backed away swiftly making my crate shake.

"How do you know my name?" I snarled at him. At that comment his eyes filled with pain and then anger. I didn't feel bad. I didn't even care. _Max?_ I jumped with a start. "Who's there?" my voice came out shaky. I curled up into a tighter ball.

"_Max, it's me Angel. Calm down."_

"What are you talking about? I don't know any Angels. Who are you people?" Why are you worried about me, nobody cares for me. I added in my head.

"_Yes you do have people who care for you. We are worried about you. What happened?"_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed. I saw the little girl in the cage across from me flinch. I just watched as the other people got taken by the stupid Erasers. I knew that I would rather be dead.

Fang's POV

What's happened to Max? It's so strange. It's like she's a totally different person now. Instead of her usual never-go-down-without-a-fight attitude it's I'd-rather-let-them-take-me-and-kill-me. She didn't even recognize me or the rest of the flock. I'll never let a single white coat live if they even hurt Max again. Even a scratch.

When they came to get me I didn't even fight. If Max totally forgot that I existed it wasn't worth existing.

They dumped me back in my crate and went to Angel's crate. What was wrong with me? I felt happy. Like I've only ever felt happy once and that was when Max kissed me back on the beach but that was so short I really don't think you could call that happiness.

I felt around in my wind breaker and surprisingly found a sharpie in my pocket. I started drawing smiley faces and flowers all over the inside of the crate. Before I knew it they were leading all of us into a room but like whatever. I didn't care. I just couldn't wait to draw more puppies.

Max's POV

We were being taken to a white empty room. My head was killing me hopefully that wouldn't be metaphorically.

I turned to my right. The boy next to me was skipping and humming. Fang? No it couldn't be. Fang never hummed much less smiled or skipped. It was kinda scary but oh well. That's his problem.

They dumped us in a rather large white room and then just left us. I curled up in a corner and stared at the other 5 people in the room. I now remembered their names. Fang, who was over against the wall drawing puppies and smiley faces on the wall while humming "pop goes the weasel".

Then two other boys Gazzy and Iggy were in the corner arguing what substances they should recycle first and what to say in their strongly worded letter to the President. Apparently it was supposed to say something along the lines of 100 ways to make America a better place and stop the war.

There was a girl in the corner. Nudge. She was sitting in the corner twiddling her thumbs whispering to herself. I looked at her in the eyes and she blushed beat red and twiddled her thumbs faster.

The last girl was holding a bear with blue angel wings. Angel. Her eyes were blank. She just sat there and stared off into the distance. She really just creeps me out.

I leaned my head against the wall closing my eyes. These people are wackos.

**ok this is not the end im going to upload soon but theres more.**


	5. Fang Tries

**Hey i got this up yay. ITs december finally almost Christmas. Yippee!! I feel so mean after writing this chapter but its so funny lol**

**enjoy and Merry Christmas**

As I sat in the corner I started remembering more about the mixed personalities in front of me. Simple things like, wasn't Fang the one who almost never smiled or weren't Gazzy and Iggy usually bent on blowing things up.

I just sat there. Nobody bothered me. Nobody cared. It didn't matter I would have rather been dead. Maybe if I stay long enough in this position I will.

Fang's POV

OHHHHH BOY! I'm _so_ happy! I now had my own wall. A wall completely covered, corner to corner, in smiles and ponies. I stood back to admire my art work. "Oh ya, you go girlfriend!" I told myself. It was fantabulous.

I turned around to go make friends with everyone else in the room. Maybe we could make a little group and have sleepovers and stuff. That would be like so totally awesome.

I looked over in the corner where I sensed depressing gloom instead of wonderful happiness. I saw a girl. I recognized her. OH!

I ran up to her. "Maxy-kinz," I said rapping my arms around her. I felt her cringe away and let her go. "AWWWW! What's wong is sumbody a wittle grumpy?"

She didn't respond she didn't even turn my way. Her depressing rays were making me sad so I skipped over to another girl I remembered as Nudge. "Nudgey-poo," I said hugging her the same way I had done to Maxy-kinz. She started crying. "AWW. What's wong? You don't have to cry. I got your back girlfriend."

Nudgey-poo wiped her tears off he face. "Seriously?" She asked so small I could barely hear.

"YAW, DUH." I grabbed her hand to help her up.

I linked arms with her and started skipping. Well I pretty much dragged her. She was too shy to skip.

I skipped over to Gazzy-bear and Iggy-biggy. They were in a heated conversation about soothing or another about how global warming is affecting our world. "UM, like, excuse me." I said hoping to get their attention.

"What?!" they yelled at me in unison.

"Fine then. Whateva. Let's go Nudgey-poo." We skipped off in the other direction towards the other little girl. Angy-pangy. "Hello, Angy-pangy." I gave her a bright smile.

She didn't say anything. She just simply looked up. Her eyes glazed over. She smile (well really she smirked) and reached up and grabbed a handful of my hair. I shrieked in pain. "My hair, my beautiful hair. How could you touch my hair? You just totally messed up my dew."

She let go and I ran in the other direction, shrieking all the other. "She's so mean Nudgey-poo. Please protect me from her." I hid behind Nudgey-poo. She blushed deep red.

Angy-pangy glared in my direction. I started crying. "Why? Why do you have to be so mean?!" Tears ran down my face. I had had a long day a nice long nap with Nudgey-poo would be nice. After my nap I would try again to become friends with everyone.

I closed my eyes and curled up in a ball wishing I had a teddy bear like Angy-pangy. I rocked and sang myself to sleep.

**ya i no thats all almost in fang's pov. his was so funny and cute. ill just do every1 elses next chapter k hope u enjoyed it ill upload soon**


	6. Butterflies, Trash and, Wishes

**ok sorry i havent posted in like forever i had thi big project dew and its over now yay. Im not trying to b mean to fang he is my fav character and just fun to twist and play around w/ only this chapter doesnt hav any fang. Im not trying to offened anybody w/ this chapter. I think both pandas and whales r important and that pacifist thing im not trying to offened anyone im a pacifist 2. i dont think we need to fight. it kinda stupid but if my life or the life of my friend were on the line i would fight w/ my all soooo ya enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters yada yada yada**

**Copyright: I do own the plot though soooo ya w/e jut read the story**

Nudge's POV

I was in a white room and a boy was lying next to me. Well he was sleeping next to me. He was curled up into a ball. I knew that he was at least 14, but he had just acted like a five-year-old. Fang, that was his name, wasn't acting very Fang-like.

I wanted to wake him. Ask him why he was like this. But I just couldn't do it he was sleeping so peacefully. I was afraid he wouldn't like me.

I looked around the room at the other people. Maybe I should go try to make friends with them. Last time that girl, Angel, grabbed his hair and he started crying. I looked at the other two boys who were still arguing. They just yelled. I hated yelling it scared me.

I looked over in the corner. Max. I hadn't seen her react to Fang. I'll try her.

I got up and strode over to Max. "Um-ah. H-hello." I stammered. She glared at me. I knew it wasn't a good idea to come over here.

"What do you want?" she growled at me looking the other way.

I…Uh…I-I don't," I really shouldn't have come over here. I had so many butterflies in my stomach I felt sick. "I…uh… I want to be your friend!" I practically yelled at her. Not very friendly.

She turned to look at me. She just stared. Her eyes scare me. They seem like daggers piercing right though you.

I was terrified. Why had I come over here? I am so stupid. I had so many butterflies, why was I so nervous?

"Whatever." She murmured and sunk even farther into the corner, if that was even possible.

I sat down beside her, hugging my knees, not saying anything. The butterflies slowly dispersed, one by one.

I just hope Fang doesn't wake up.

Gazzy's POV

"NO, we need to save the pandas first." I almost yelled at Iggy. I never yelled. I never fought with my fist. I didn't like fighting. It's rather pointless. Iggy called me a pacifist. Whatever.

"NO!" Iggy yelled back, "whales! We need to save the whales!"

Now Iggy and I both shared some of the same ideas but he was also the exact opposite of me. Iggy would fight, with words and fists, to get his point spoken and out there.

I guess you could call my way of fighting, silent fighting. I didn't, hardly, yell. I had many connections and just, I could make people do stuff for me. Maybe it was a new ability.

"Pandas." I said firmly, setting my jaw straight and looking into Iggy's eyes.

"Fine, Pandas." He sighed and flopped down on the ground. After pandas I was going to make him do world peace.

Iggy's POV

I sat down grumbling. How does he do that? He got me to do panda when whales are much better. What's next, world peace?

"Ok let's get started." Gazzy sank down next to me. He pulled out paper and a pen that had just somehow appeared in his pocket. How does he do it?

Gazzy is so good at all this. If he wanted to, I bet he could save the world with just a few sentences. If he wanted to are the key words here. He wants to save the world peacefully, without manipulating any one. The only person he manipulates is me.

"You know what, let's switch to trash. Let's pick up all trash because a clean environment is important. What do you think?" He blinked at me with the most innocent blue eyes I had ever seen. They seemed to be saying _why would you ever suspect me of ever manipulating my best friend? I'm just a simple child._

I sighed. The whales really needed saving but I knew I wasn't going to win this argument. "Fine, trash it is then."

Angel's POV

I looked around the room. Gazzy and Iggy were in one corner writing to people to encourage them to stop littering. Max and Nudge were in another corner. Max seemed asleep, with her head against the wall and her eyes shut, but I knew she wasn't. Why? HELLO! I can read minds remember?

Fang was in the middle of the room. He was taking a nap. Such a baby.

They were all off in their little worlds oblivious to me. Fang tried to talk to me but he is such a baby.

I started thinking of evil things to do to each and every one of them. Don't ask me why. I just had an over coming compulsion to do that.

I wished that an anvil would drop on Gazzy and Iggy. I wish wild animal would come and attack Max and Nudge. I wish I could just do something plane evil to Fang.

My wishes never came true. Sigh. Well this time they will. I started walking over to Fang.


	7. What the White Coats Think

**Hey eveyone i no this 1 is reallllllllllly short so i made 2 in 1 go so u wuldnt b bored or disapionted enjoy my new goal 4 reviews is 18 thank you 2 those who hav reviewed and if u havnt it doesnt really matter so dont wory about it just enjoy the stoy ^o^**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JP therefore i am writing this disclaimer and i alas sadly i dont own Maximum Ride or any of the characters**

**Copyright: While i dont own what is stated above i do own the story line enjoy**

"Wow, this is amazing!" the first white coat said, looking through the one-way window at the subjects.

"This is better than we expected!" The second one exclaimed.

Ter Borcht let out an evil smile. This had been his idea and it was a wonderful success.

"We can't use experiment 2. She is too depressed to care. Experiment 3 is too happy and it's just creepy. Experiments 4 and 6 and against what we are doing. Experiment 5 is way too shy and scared of everything. But-"the white coat going over his results was interrupted by a heavily accented voice.

"But dey littlest vone is pervect. She vill be pervect for vorld domination." Ter Borcht laughed evilly. His plan was perfect.


	8. Wearing Off

**Ok this is a bit longer then the last one hpefully u r enjoying the story so far Merry Christmas and evjoy il try 2 upload soon but i also so have this big story 4 school and problems that need to be taken care of so hopefully you will understand if i dont upload 4 a while**

**Disclaimer: If i was JP why would i be writing this disclaimer**

**Copyright:*glares***

Fang's POV

Skip, Skip, Skip. Oh this was soooo nice. Beautiful weather, a field of daises it was so happy. I lay down in a patch of daises and OUCH!

I sat up straight, fully awake now. Standing next to him was Angy-pangy, the mean girl, the one who had messed up my gorgeous hair.

"Awwww, Angy-pangy what's wrong? Did I do something mean to you?" She didn't say anything just looked at me grinning like kicking me awake was the most fun she had ever had.

She grabbed my shirt and started pulling me across the room. I shrieked and screamed and kicked and punched but nothing stopped her. Iggy-biggy and Gazzy-bear just continued arguing totally ignoring my cry for help. Nudgey-poo's and Maxy-kinz's heads turned up toward me. All they did was look at me.

Nudgey-poo looked scared and Maxy-kinz looked like she didn't care at all. I struggled and struggled until I was able to get free of Angy-pangy's grasp I ran over to Maxy-kinz. "It's ok Maxy-kinz I'm here."

I looked into her face. Something seemed to click inside her brain.

Max's POV

What? What's going on? I really do have somebody who cares. Maybe I'm not all alone after all. Suddenly everything came back to me in a flash.

I was at the School and the white coats had done yet another crazy experiment yet again on us. Something I don't exactly remember what.

Angel walked over while I was processing all this and grabbed Fang by his shirt. She picked him up WITH ONE ARM!!! She banged him against the wall. Fang started screaming and struggling. Fang? Screaming? Struggling? No. This couldn't be happening.

I stood up and patted Angel on her shoulder. "Hey sweetie, why don't you let him down."

"You don't tell me what to do," She snapped at me. I flinch from the malice in her voice.

I reached up and practically pried her hands off of Fang's shirt. I pushed her back and she glared at me then she walked off into her own little corner.

"You, um, ok?" I looked at Fang. He had tears in his eyes!! TEARS!!

I looked down at Nudge she was in the corner whimpering pathetically and surprisingly not saying a word. "shh, shh" I whispered rubbing her back until she calmed down.

"NO!!"

What was that?! I whipped around to see what the commotion was. Gazzy and Iggy were in a two person riot. Iggy was holding a cardboard sign the said "Violence Is Not The Answer." How were they getting that stuff? We were at the School for Pete's sake.

Iggy waved the sign above his head and shouted "Violence Is Never The Answer!"

Gazzy followed right behind him with a "NO!!"

"Violence Is Never The Answer!"

"NO!"

"Violence Is Never The Answer!"

"NO!"

Fang skipped over to them. "Can you guys be quiet, cuz you ruining my colouring time. Gosh."

Iggy's face flushed red. Even though he was blind, Iggy brought the board down on top of Fang's head with perfect accuracy.

I was about to step in between the two of them but Gazzy beat me to it.

He stepped in between Iggy and Fang arms up stopping Iggy. "Stop it, Iggy, Violence is never the answer. Violence is bad."

Iggy stopped and backed up. Fang ran and cowered behind Nudge who get this, blushed. I know right. Nudge and shy don't even go into the same sentence. Nudge and quiet don't either and she was being both. This is really weird.

Gazzy cleared his throat and 4 head turned in his direction. "Excuse me. I would like to give a speech." He pulled a piece of paper with writing all over it out of his pocket. Gazzy took a deep breath and began reading.

**Gazzy's speech is in the next chapter so stay tuned**


	9. Gazzy's Speech

**I'm so sorry i havn't uploaded on both of my storys i had a tuff week and i hav 3 storys going on now so its been ruff. Um ok me and my friend got bored and deciced to look up the flock members names and what they meant. My personal favorite was fang's as a girl's name it means fragrence as a boy's name it means from the sheep pen lol.**

**Disclaimer: If i really was JP would i be putting this up here i dont think so**

**Copyright: The speech is mine and my friend. She helped me make this chapter cuz she is just awsum like that**

**Merry Christmas everyone i wasn't to proud of the way this ended but the chapter itself is pretty funny**

Max's POV

Oh gosh, this can't be good. Gazzy? Speech? Gazzy opened his mouth and started his speech.

"A Speech by The Gasman. I would first like to thank you for being here today."

Being the sarcastic teenager I am I just had to say something. "Like we have a choice!"

Gazzy glared at me and then glanced down at his suddenly clenched fists. Then, surprisingly, he spoke to his fist. "No, Gazzy, violence is not the answer."

"Um,ah ah Gazzy are-are you talking t-to your fist?" Nudge barely managed to stutter out. She was bright red.

Gazzy gave her a plain look. "Yes, sometimes I have to remind myself of my morals. Now I would like to continue my speech with **no farther interruptions."** Gazzy glared at me. What I'd do?

"The first thing I would like to talk about today is that violence is never the answer. By show hands, how many of you are against violence?"

No one raised their hand. "Ok fine then, way to destroy someone's dreams. Well, there are so many ways we can solve our problems in the world without violence."

"Yep so when someone is pointing a gun at you, you should just hold up your hands and say 'stop violence is not the answer'. Then when they shoot you, you could go up to heaven and there will be no more violence."

"Exactly." Gazzy said like my comment was the best answer in the whole wide happy-go-lucky world. "One of the most violent things out there is bombs."

Oh this going to be good. I'm so going to take notes. I walked over to Fang and took his crayon.

"Heeeeeey, Maaaaxy-kiiinz, you took my crayon." Fang grabbed a hold of my leg and started crying. "You ruined my picture. Give me back my crayon."

"Fang let go of me!" I yelled at him. By the time I had managed to pry my leg away from him, my whole left leg was completely soaked. I tore out a page of his colouring book. "Maaaaaaxy-kiiiinz, you, you how could you?" He dove for my leg again but I moved and he went tumbling across the room.

"Maxy-kinz, your soooooo mean, but I still love you sooooooo much." Gee, does that sound familiar to any of you, at all?

"Max, Hurry up. I'm not done yet!"

I walked back over to Gazzy and sat down.

"Thank-you, now no more **interruptions.** Bombs. Bombs are bad. Bombs cause total destruction. They are terrible things. Because of bombs the world is in utter chaos." Gazzy started to tear up at this. He said it like it was the most terrible thing know to mankind.

Speaking up and adding my little commentary I chimed in. "You do know bombs have saved our lives more than once right?"

"Yes I am fully aware of that situation and I feel fully responsible. I have now decided to sign this contract saying that I will never, ever make another bomb again."

I looked at the contract. Well this will certainly solve our problem of breaking and entering my personal stuff. It was the neatest contract I had ever seen. The only part that was extremely messy was at the bottom where he had signed his name. His signature was still the same sloppy writing.

"This is proof that I will never ever make another bomb again."

"We should laminate this." Then surprisingly he had an emotional breakdown.

"Gosh, Max I can't even give a speech without being interrupted. What is this world coming too?" He started crying.

Then being the oh-so polite considerate Avian American I am I said, "Welcome to the real world Gazzy."

Gazzy threw his notes into the air and ran off into the corner and started bawling his eyes out.

I walked over and looked through his notes. Saving the pandas? Whales? Picking up trash? What the burnt cookies? **(A/N see I told you I liked that line lol) **Well, at least he didn't get to the part about encouraging scientific research. We really didn't need more bird kids running around.

So while Gazzy was crying, Nudge wasn't saying much, Fang was colouring, and Angel was being demonic, I was trying to keep things in order. Yay me.


	10. Having Fun With Fang

**hey every1 sory i havnt uploaded in 4eva ive been busy and i wanted the fax sence in my other story for christmas so ya. My friend eveyoneisMISunderstood helped me w/ this we will b co-writing sum storys merry christmas ^o^**

**Disclaimer: I am not JP why would u htink that i am JP And then poms is not JP either i mean 3 ppl cant b JP at the same time thats just really weird do u get the subject now?**

**Copyright:Yet i do own the plot but not HMS3 (THANK GOD) and troy in my opinion is really ugly. anywho hav fun w/ chapter lol **

Max's POV

I was lying on my belly colouring a butterfly purple, Fang was babbling on about something, I had tuned out a while ago. Nudge was over in a corner mumbling to herself. Angel was… well Angel was being the exact opposite of an angel. She had written bad stuff, and now that I looked at it really bad stuff, all over the walls. Gazzy and Iggy were in another corner making posters to support… bananas? Ok then.

Then an idea hit me. I wonder if just like when Fang had said something I had snapped out of my "emo-ness", I could snap someone else out. Well it was worth trying.

I got up, leaving Fang humming Yankee Doodle, and walked over to Nudge. Why did I pick her you may ask? Well I was a little bored and even though I didn't really need the extra talking, she was good entertainment, sometimes.

I stood proudly in front of her. "Hello Nudge."

"H-hello," She said oh-so quietly and blushed so red she resembled that of a tomato. **(A/N I luv the wording it is so cool that of a tomato lol so cool. Sorry that was random. I'm worse in person mwahahahahahahah ahhhhhhahahahah mwahahahaha all that laughin is spelled wrong in word lol. Ok now I really should get back to the flock. Sorry I'm just really bored :p ^o^ and I luv smileys) **

"Nudge," I sat down beside her and took a really deep breathe. "Omigosh I love Troy. He is so hot and way cool. And omigosh I love High School Musical. I just saw the new one. Speaking of new I really need new shoes. These really are getting old and kinda tattered. Omigosh I want to get some really cute ones," Gosh how did she do this. It hurts after awhile.

I was about to say more but the something went off in her head and she fell over. After about 3 seconds she came to. "Max," She moaned and held her head. Well, there's something I could relate to.

"What happened?" She looked around confused.

I took another deep breath and started to explain it to her really fast."Well we got caught yet again by the school. You know that is really getting old. Anyway, they did another weird experiment on us and apparently we change personalities."

She just looked at me. The second time is really easy. Maybe it rubs off on you. Let's hope not. We don't need to people who never stop talking. Oh, we could become famous or something. We could call ourselves "The Nudge Channel at Maximum Volume". Yeah that would be cool. Wait what am I thinking. Ahhhhhhh! What's happening to me?!?! Ok now that we are past that we are moving. Tell anyone and I'll kick your butt.

"Oh," Nudge said. Gosh, she was being quite. Nudge looked around the room and her eyes widened at Fang. "Is he… colouring?!?!?"

I nodded at her and she got and evil look on her face. "What's that look for?"

"Oh, well Fang is colouring right? And you said that we changed personalities. So Fang would be all preppy right?"

I nodded slowly wondering where she was going with this.

"I'm sure there are cameras everywhere. So now would be our chance to totally humiliate Fang." Oh, I see what she was thinking. Why hadn't I thought of that earlier? Oh, right cause I'm an idiot.

"Well let's go." Nudge walked over to Fang. "OMG Fang!! That shade of pink on your crayon is fantabuawesome!"

"Nudgey-poo! I love it too! It is soooooo totally awesome. Nudge did you see HSM 3? Isn't that the one with Fabulous? _I want fabulous, that is my simple request, all things fabulous, bigger and better and best!"_

Then Nudge got this exasperated look on her face and sighed in disgust. "No silly! It's the one with The Boys are Back! You know how Troy and his cool friend started doing awesome funky dance moves? What is his friend's name, you know the one with the cool big hair? I want cool big hair! Ooohhh remember the football game—" then Nudge was cut off by Fang's…wonderful…singing…

He jumped up and started doing a mixture of the disco and the sprinkler. The sprisco? Then you hear _The boys are back, gonna do it again! Gonna wake up the neighborhood, The boys are back, the boys are back!!!!!!!_

I clapped and said sarcastically, "Beautiful. Just beautiful." How does he even know the words he's never even watched the movie before…I think…

Then Fang ran up to me and gave me a big hug, "Thanks, Maxy-kinz!" I shoved him off me and looked at him like he was crazy.

Fang ran back to his colouring book. He ripped out a picture and ran back to me and Nudge. It was a picture of three people that were drawn pretty well. One was a girl it had mommy written under it. Standing beside her was a man that had daddy written under it. Apparently he had pink hair. Then in between the two people was a little person who couldn't be defined as a boy or girl.

Fang pointed to the mom and said, "this is Maxy-kinz." Then he moved his finger to the dad, "This one is me." Then he pointed to the person in the middle, "and this one can be Nudgey-poo."

"Um, o-kay. That's lovely?" He was starting to scare me.

"But Maxy-kinz was so pretty I couldn't draw her perfectly." He looked like he had just murdered someone and almost started crying.

"Um ok." Pretty?! Right sure, I'm not pretty! Whatever you say. **(A/N Ok max really is very pretty but if u hadn't already notice hello get the program she doesn't think she is pretty. Now that we hav set that strait lets get back to max and fang) **

Then he looked like the world was going to end, "Nudgey-poo, I need a really cool fantabuawesome nickname to sign on the picture!!!!"

"How bout the Fangalator?" Nudge said looking amused.

Fang looked at her as though he were deeply hurt and horrified, "But it sounds so _mean! _I'm not mean am I?"

"No, no Fang. If you don't want that name then we don't have to use it. Oh I know How bout Fangadacious?!"

"Oh yeah, PERFECT!!!!!!!" Fang quickly wrote his name on the bottom of the picture. He held it up proudly, admiring his "masterpiece". "Isn't it beautiful?!?!"

Oh gosh.

Nudge leaned up to whisper in my ear, "When we bust out of here can we have Iggy pick-lock the camera room and steal the tapes?"

I grinned evilly. "Of course."


	11. How do you feel about that?

**Hey everyone sory I no I havnt posted in 4eva I am on vacation and we hav horrible internet connection we can only get on 4 lyk 5 mins a day. Ok my new goal 4 reveiws is 30. U don't hav 2 review I culd really care less. Reviews just make me feel good ^o^ Happy New Year Everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this and u prob don't care**

**Copyright: Ya ya these r annoying but I own the plot line y do I put these up idk cuz if any1 takes the idea I cant lyk do anything anyway. Ok now the story enjoy. **

Max's POV

"OMIGOSH, that was so funny. Fang is hilarious!! When we get out of here we are soooooo going to steal the tapes. I can't wait. Notice how I said when we get out of here, cause I mean I know we are. We always do. It would make a really bad story if-" Nudge was going on and on. I had tuned her out awhile ago.

I heard footsteps outside the room. A card slid through the ID scanner. Then, whitecoats burst into the room, interrupting Nudge's rambling. "We need experiments 4 and 6." Two flyboys came in behind them. Nudge looked at me and I shook her head telling her not to attack.

The flyboys then came in and grabbed Iggy and Gazzy. I had a bad feeling in my gut. This wasn't going to turn out well.

Iggy's POV

What was going on? Me and Gazzy had to make picket signs to save bananas and to stop the violence in the world. Why must they interrupt us, we were making the earth a more pleasant place to live, for crying loud!

I heard feet moving away from me and then a click of a door shutting. A gravelly voice spoke. It seemed to be coming from every corner of the room. "Commence operation."

A single whitecoat came in, and they put headphones on me. I couldn't hear anything but the blaring tones resonating in my ears. People then started to hit me and I heard Gazzy say, "Violence is never the answer. Please stop." Then they hit me. I couldn't retaliate. And I couldn't see or hear. It was terrible.

I heard a whitecoat say frustrated, "This isn't working. Try the bombs." For some reason the word "bombs" made me grin.

Explosions went off in every direction, but it was slightly muffled so I could be wrong. The explosions were growing louder and louder. People were hitting me harder and harder. Then everything became distant and disappeared.

There was a cry of pain next to me. I opened my useless eyes. Thumps of shoes hitting body and little whimpers came from Gazzy next to me. People had stopped hitting me and the explosions had stopped blasting in my ears.

I reached out and touched Gazzy. He was curled up into a ball and shivering. He cried out in a weak voice, "V-violence is never the answer."

What is he talking about?! We had used violence so many times to save our lives. What was going?! Everything came back to me in a rush. The whitecoats capturing and experimenting on us.

But where was Max? Where is the flock? Gazzy is here but I don't hear the rest of the flock.

There was a crackling over head and a gravely yet heavily accented voice blasted all over the room, "Stop de operation. It is not vorking. Take dem back to dere room."

The hitting next to me stopped and Gazzy tried to stop crying. Two rough, hard arms grabbed me. I started to struggle but one of them hit me in the head.

My body went limp but my mind was on hyper drive. I was trying to memorize the routes we took. Left, left, right, straight, right, left, right, left, left. I was trying to remember, but it wasn't working. I wasn't sure but I thought we had turned around a few times.

Finally, I heard a card go through an ID scanner and a faint beep. The door slide open with a small whoosh. The rough arms threw me down onto something cold and hard. The floor. There was a thud next to me and I heard Gazzy groan in pain. How hard had the hit him and how much?

I heard the door open yet again and big heavy feet move out the door. Lighter feet rushed toward me, "What did they do to you Iggy?" Max's hushed whisper barely reached my ears.

"Max," I whispered back. I tried to prop myself up on my elbows. There was so much pain that I almost doubled over, but I managed to slowly get up and sit Indian style.

"Iggy what happened?" She sounded surprised, like she expected me not to talk.

I took a breathe. Big mistake, it hurt like crap. I looked where I had heard her voice. "Well the whitecoats took us to a room, I think. They put headphones on me and started kicking me. Then they sent off explosions. Is Gazzy ok?"

"No, he is badly beaten up." She sounded sad then put her hand lightly on my shoulder. I sucked in a sharp breath and immediately regretted it. It hurt so badly.

Max must have seen or heard me, "You probably have a broken rib. Hold on maybe I can find Fang's first aid kit."

I felt her get up. Then heard light footsteps and rummaging through something. Probably Fang's backpack. Light footsteps came quickly back towards me.

"Here I found it." She took one of my arms and put some anesthetic on some cuts and put some bandages on the cuts. She did the same with the other arm. I tried to keep my breathing light so that my ribs would hurt as bad.

Max stopped. "Iggy, you're going to have to take your shirt off so I can bandage your properly."

I slowly took my shirt off trying not to stretch too much. I placed my shirt next to me. Max got up and walked around me. She sat down behind me. I tensed for a moment, then relaxed just a little.

She started to slowly wrap the bandage around me. Then she stopped and unwrapped me. She tried again and failed. After about five times it was getting on my nerves. "Here, let me do it. I can feel the break easier." I took the bandage out of her hands and started to lightly wrap the bandage around my ribs. "I'll bandage Gazzy to, don't worry about."

Max got up and lightly walked over to Nudge's babbling. After I had wrapped my ribs, I slowly stood up and walked carefully over to Gazzy. He was breathing shallowly. I lightly brushed my fingers over his body to see where he was hurt.

He was bleeding pretty badly in more than one place and a pretty bad head injury. I got out more antithetic and bandaged his wounds.

As I was just finishing up wrapping a bandage around Gazzy's head, Nudge's light footsteps came over. She touched my arm lightly, "Iggy you have got to see this."

I looked where her voice had come from, "Hate to break it to you, but I can't see anything."

"Whatever, you can feel it or I'll just read it to you." She tugged on my arm and I stood up slowly. Gazzy's breathing was a little better so he should be fine soon. Nudge pulled/dragged me across the room. She took my hand and lifted it to about Fang's head height.

"Well, what am I 'feeling' for?" As far as I could tell all it was, was black on white.

Nudge leaned up and I felt her warm breath in my ear, "Iggy, it says 'I heart Maxy-kinz'."

"Really? Who did this? Was it you?" I ran my fingers over the black on white again. So that's what letters look like.

"No, it wasn't me, and before you ask, it wasn't Gazzy or Angel either. It was Fang. He is acting really weird and childish. It is quite amusing. Apparently, the whitecoats did an experiment on us and it switched our personalities. I'm so glad you snapped out of it. Fang is funny but kinda creepy and Angel is being so mean. And, well, you and Gazzy were all 'save our economy'."

"Um, ok," GRRREEEAT. We were all save the world. It was all fuzzy. I couldn't really remember. I really hope we didn't do anything stupid, like no more bombs or encouraging scientific research or something like that.

"You know what, we already messed with Fang it was so funny. He started singing songs from High School Musical 3. I didn't even know that he had seen the movie. Maybe you should have fun with this whole personality change thing. I mean there are video cameras and now it's like your only chance to totally embarrass Fang. Max said we were going to break in and get the videos when we get out. I can't wait to watch them. They are going to be-"

"Thank you, Nudge," I cut her off. Gosh she could be annoying. But I must admit she had a pretty good idea. If I humiliate Fang now, it would always be on record. "Hey, Nudge, where is Fang?"

"Ten steps and then hard right," She gave me a little push in the right direction.

I followed the short directions she gave. I reached out and touch Fang's olive skin. "Hello, Iggy-biggy," he threw his arms around my neck and gave me a big hug that hurt because of my injuries. "I'm soooooooooo glad to see you again. I hope you aren't hurt too badly."

He released from his killer grip and took a step back. I threw my arm over his shoulder, "so how do you feel about Max?"

"It's not Max. She's my Maxy-kinz." He left out a breath of frustrated air.

Oooooookaaaaaayyyy. "Ok, fine, how do you feel about _your_Maxy-_kinz_**?**"

"I think she is so beautiful. She is soooooo pretty. I love her so much. I drew a picture of her earlier, but she is so much prettier in real life. I will never be able to capture her ravishing beauty. I mean she is so perfect and nice. Not only does she have the looks but she has the brains too. She is sooooooooo brave and tough and beautiful and wonderful and fantabuawesome!!!!! She is nice and so perfect. I mean how can you not like her?! Whoever doesn't like her, I will hunt down and hurt them. Ohh that was mean. I'm soooooooo sorry. Did I mention how beautiful and perfect she is?"

Okay, that was kinda creepy and rather productive. "If you love her so much you why don't you kiss her?"

"But-but, I love her soooooo much and I'm afraid she will get mad at me. I don't want my Maxy-kinz to be mad at me. That would be sooooo horrible. I would cry." I non-chalantly brushed the back of my hand across Fang's cheek. He was bright red.

I took my arm off of his shoulders. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Just go kiss her." I nudged him with my elbow.

"Iggy," I heard Max hiss from a corner.

I lightly shoved Fang in that direction. "Just do it."

Max's POV

Darn that Iggy, what the heck is he thinking?! It's not like Fang would do anything like that though, would he?

I saw Fang stumble toward me. "MAXY-KINZ," He yelled and threw his arms around my waist. "Maxy-kinz, I love you. Can I marry you one day?"

Um.

"I love you sooooooo much!" Fang Held out his arms to show exactly just how much soooooo is. Does this sound familiar to anybody? Anybody? "Just like you love me sooooooo much. Maxy-kinz we are compatible for each other."

I never thought he would say something that cheesy, much less propose to me. Of all people, why me? "Fang that was so cheesy."

"Well, I guess I'm just a cheesy guy Maxy-kinz." Wow, um this is really creepy and kinda awkward. "Maxy-kinz." He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. Never thought he would do that.

He leaned down again and kissed me on the lips. Even though this one was probably drug influenced, my brain still shorted-out. I stood there for about less than a second then started to kiss him back. He pulled away all too soon.

He blushed deeply. Fang? Blushing? He then put on a mask of impassiveness. Had he snapped out of it? "I love you Maxy-kinz!" He gave me a quick hug and then ran in the other direction. I guess not.

Iggy strode over to where I stood bewildered. "So, how do you feel about that?"


	12. The Devil and Kisses

**hey every1 just got back from vacation. it was fun Happy New Years um this chap wasnt that good and I DO NOT IN ANYWAY SUPPORT MIGGY sory had to state that fang and max r waaaaay to perfect 4 each other lol ^o^ enjoy**

**The idea of max and iggy in this story was thanks 2 speakTheeofDevil so thank you 4 the idea and thank you everyoneisMISunderstood my best friend for helping mw format an write and stuff um every1 who is looking to laugh go and read her stories they r great**

**Disclaimer: I am not JP therefore i dont own**

**Copyroght: No taking w/o asking**

Max's POV

Did that really just happen? Why did Fang just kiss me? Oh, right, it was Iggy's fault. Or was it? Had Fang just needed some motivation? What am I thinking? It was just the influence of drugs. No real feelings at all. See kids this is why we shouldn't do drugs.

For some weird reason, that thought hurt. Why did it hurt so much? I really don't know. Why did I want the kiss to be real and not drug provoked?

Then a realization hit me. When Fang had kissed me, it seemed that he had changed back. So maybe if I kissed him again? No that's stupid. Why would that happen?

"Max come here!" Iggy motioned for me with his hand. What did he want now?

"Alright, I'm coming." I got up and walked over to where he was sitting. "What?"

"We need to think of ways to snap the flock out this…situation?" He said more like a question. Well what could I say? We really had no idea what was happening or what the whitecoats are intending.

Angel's POV

I was really bored. I really hadn't done anything bad, mean, or evil lately. And I mean what else are powers for? Time to brainstorm.

Well, I could go and mess up Fang's colouring. No, that's waaaay too nice. I could go and tear up Gazzy's signs for, what now a…lake? No, that's still way too nice. I could do a lot of mean things to Nudge, but I don't feel like wasting brain power on her. Iggy, since he is blind, I could lead him into walls and random objects. No, still too nice. I need something that'll annoy them all.

I looked over where Max and Iggy were sitting. The perfect idea hit me. It would annoy all of them so much. It was genius. Still a little too nice, but genius.

Max's POV

"Well, I was thinking," I was about to tell Iggy my opinion on how to snap Fang out of his…situation, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I spun around to see Angel standing behind me, holding her teddy bear. "Hello, sweetie. What do you want?"

Angel just smirked at me. That's not a very Angel thing to do. I felt her enter my head. _Angel get out of my head, _I thought to her. When I didn't feel her leave I looked at her. She was still smirking.

"Angel," I said in a somewhat threatening tone. I felt a small pressure in my head and then my body was moving on its own.

"What's happening to me?" I heard Iggy say.

Angel made me stand up. It wasn't the most graceful, pleasant thing ever. Everything in me was trying to get loose of the pressure. Everything in me wanted to be free.

I moved extremely shakily and slowly. She made me turn and face Iggy. He had a confused expression on his face. I started moving slowly toward him.

We came closer and closer until not even a piece of paper could slip between us. I was rather uncomfortable. Iggy is like a brother but being this close with a brother/friend was just awkward.

Angel made Iggy wrap his arms around me. I shivered. This was really creepy. Iggy "looked" at me with eyes that were confused. Then he slowly bent down. Iggy's lips touched mine. I went into shock. My animal instinct kicked. I fought Angel with all my might. When I finally felt her leave my mind, I pushed Iggy away from me. **(a/n ok I reeeeeeaaaaaaalllllllyyyyyyy do not support Miggy. It is gross I really did not enjoy riting that part but sum1 gav me the idea and I thought it was better then my old 1 so ya sorry just wanted to make that clear)**

Iggy put on a Fang-like mask of impassiveness. Gazzy ran up to me. "Max, you shouldn't have pushed him. Violence is never the answer."

I glared at him. "You're snapping out of it next."

He looked at me confused, "What did I do wrong?"

I ignored him and turned around for Angel. She was no longer next to me but across the room. I would talk to her later.

"EWWWWW, that was sooooo gross," Nudge whined from across the room.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. No need for her to be mortal enemies with Angel now.

The muscles on the back of my neck tightened. I turned around to see Fang. He had his usual mask on. "Would you stop that?!" I waited for a sarcastic response, but didn't get one. That's weird, he always responds.

Then I saw that he was looking, well really glaring, at Iggy. He 'gently' shoved Gazzy out of the way. "Stop, Fang, violence is never the-"

Gazzy never finished his sentence. A death glare from Fang cut him off and shut him up. "Does someone need an attitude adjustment?" Fang ignored me and stepped closer to Iggy.

Fang reached out and grabbed a handful of Iggy's collar. "You're coming with me," he growled. Fang dragged Iggy over to an unoccupied corner.

I turned back to the horror struck Nudge. "Max, that was disgusting. It was waaaaaay worse then you and Fang kissing. I mean you and Fang are just really cute together, but you and Iggy, not so much. Seriously, you and Iggy are more like siblings, but you and Fang are-"

"Nudge, enough." When has she ever seen me and Fang kiss? Oh, right.

I heard a yelp of pain from the corner that Fang and Iggy had just gone. "Max," Iggy called out.

"What!" I yelled back and turned to face the direction where I had heard the pained yell come from.

Iggy grabbed my shoulders and ducked behind my back. "Help me."

What the heck was he doing?! Was Fang really that scary? Fang walked up to me with an expression that looked like he was about to explode with anger. "Get off of Max!" Fang growled at him.

"Alright, dude. Chill." Iggy let go of my shoulders and jumped back. Nudge slide out of the way before Iggy could land on her.

Fang took a step towards Iggy. "Ok, stop." I held out my hand and held him back. "It wasn't Iggy's fault. It was Angel. But before you do anything, Angel hasn't been acting, well angelic." I said all this really fast that it had all slurred together.

Fang knowing me so well understood and backed off. "Oh, sorry."

"What did she say?" Iggy said from behind me. "Am I safe now?"

"Your fine Iggy-" I turned around and saw that Iggy had a black eye, bloody nose, a lot of bruises, and he was bleeding in several places. I couldn't tell what was from Fang and what was from earlier.

"Fang, What did you do to him?!" I touched Iggy broken nose and he flinched.

"I only gave him the black eye. The rest I just re-opened." I scowled at him.

"Nudge, can you bandage Iggy. I have to talk with Fang." I grabbed Fang's arm and pulled him across the room before Nudge could protest.

"What were you doing?!" I hissed at Fang.

He gave me his oh so helpful shrug, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Fang, that was a bit over the line. I can kiss whoever I want to. It doesn't matter; why should you care?!" _Even though I wouldn't kiss anybody else by will._ I added in my head. I looked up at Fang and saw that his attention was else-where.

Fang's eyes widened by just the slightest bit. Well, it is rare that Fang would be so out of his mind shocked. I turned around to see what he was looking at. The Wall.

Well, more like, his wall. It was covered from corner to corner in ponies and smileys. The only space that wasn't covered in ponies and smileys was right in the middle. The middle held a great big "I HEART MAXY-KINZ". It was rather embarrassing.

"Who did that? Was it Iggy?" Fang curled his fists.

"NO, Iggy can't write. He is blind." So he didn't remember.

"Oh," his fists unclenched and he looked almost disappointed, but I probably just imagined it. And again why should he care. "Was it Angel and another one of her mind tricks?"

"Nope."

"Well, was it Nudge?"

"No, and before you ask it wasn't Gazzy either." So he truly didn't remember. Well, he was about to find out.

He looked the slightest bit confused, then his eyes filled with comprehension. "Me?"

I nodded and Fang got the slightest bit red.

Wait a minute. Fang. Blushing. Why was Fang, of all people, blushing?

**A/N ok I no I left you w/ a cliffe. The next chap will b fang's pov of this part that one will b funny Happy New Years!**


	13. Fang's POV

**hey evry1 here is fang's pov on the last chapter he might still b a little OCC but idk my new goal 4 reviews is 35 but by the end of the story my goal is 50 thanks to all who hav reviewed and who hav shared your ideas w/ me ^o^ sory if this story is really sappy or even a little sappy i was listening to delilah on the radio (i love her radio station lol =p) enjoy**

**Disclaimer: i dont own the books well i do own the books but not the story lol ^o^**

**Copyright: I do own the plot tho just ask b4 u ake k**

Fang's POV

OMIGOSH! I just kissed Maxy-kinz! I can't believe I had just done that. And she kissed me back. I felt like I could fly to space. I probably would if it weren't for these walls. These stupid walls. I would take my Maxy-kinz with me.

Since I couldn't fly right now, I sat down and took out a clean sheet of paper and my charcoal pencil. I started drawing.

I drew the outline of me and my Maxy-kinz flying through the night. She was going to love this picture. I knew it. I drew in her beautiful wings, being careful not to smudge the charcoal.

I drew every precise detail of her beautiful wings. It was beautiful. I looked up at Maxy-kinz. She was sitting next to Iggy-biggy. Well, she was waaaaaaaaaay prettier in person. Duh, I would never be able to captivate her real beauty.

I wanted to kiss her again. I pushed that thought down quickly and went back to drawing. I finished drawing Maxy-kinz and then drew myself flying next to her. Even in a picture I looked so plain next to her. I finished and put in the final touches.

The picture was of Maxy-kinz and me flying side by side in the night sky. The sky was full of stars and there was a full moon. Maxy-kinz was smiling. Not a fake smile, but a genuine smile. Looking at her smiling in the picture made my heart speed up and made my corner of the world brighten up. I looked like a plain spot on the picture. A mistake in a beautiful painting. **(A/N ok ppl fang is really hot or at least in my opinion he is =p he just doesn't think that he is as good lookin as max k)**

I signed my name at the bottom. I stood up and started walking towards Maxy-kinz, "Ma-".

I looked up just in enough time to MY MAXY-KINZ in the arms of Iggy-biggy. KISSING. I thought that she loved me. Iggy-biggy helped me kiss Maxy-kinz and here he was going right around and kissing her.

I felt acid in my stomach. I felt mad and betrayed. All I could think about was getting Iggy-biggy off of my Maxy-kinz. I dropped the picture and marched or to them.

Max shoved Iggy away from her and he looked shocked then his face was blank. I placed my on Max's shoulder. She jumped a little and turned to face me. Her eyes had horror in them.

I walked over to Iggy and grabbed him by the collar. Gazzy came up to me, "Stop. Violence is never the answer." What the heck was he talking about?

Max glared at him, "Your snapping out of it next." What was she talking about?

I dragged Iggy to an occupied corner. He looked slightly confused, "Dude, what are you doing? Did you final-" He didn't get to finish because I punched him in the nose.

"Dude, seriously, what is wrong with you?" Iggy held his now bleeding nose.

"What were you doing to Max?" I hissed at him.

Iggy made down boy motions with his hands, "Nothing, you must have seen or heard wrong."

I grabbed him again. I started punching him in-between the words I was telling him. "I", punch, "Didn't", punch, "See", punch, "Anything", punch, "Wrong." He started bleeding in various places and for the first time I noticed that he was badly hurt.

Iggy twisted out of my grip with some difficulty. "MAX!!"

"What?!" She turned around and he ducked behind her. Had he not learned anything?

I walked quickly over to Max and Iggy. "Get off of Max." I growled. I was pretty much ready to explode.

"Ok. Chill." Iggy jumped back almost landing on Nudge. I was about to go and grabbed him when Max stopped me.

"Stop. It was Angel. She is being really bad." I took a step back. Oh, so it was only Angel.

"What did she say? Am I safe now?" Iggy said from behind her.

Max sighed and gave a small smile. Man, she was just so pretty. "Yes, Iggy you are safe. Just don't try anything."

She turned around and her smile turned into shock. "Fang what did you do to him?!" She reached out and lightly touched his broken nose. Iggy winced.

"I only gave him the broken nose. The rest I just reopened."

"Nudge, bandage up Iggy. Fang we have to talk." She grabbed my arm and dragged me across the room. "What did you do?"

I just shrugged and leaned against the wall. I know Max was going on about something but I tuned her out. I was looking up and down the wall across from me. I was covered in scribbles and other figures. My eyes widened just a bit. I was truly and genuinely surprised. Who had done this?

Max must have noticed I wasn't listening and turned to see what I was looking at.

"Who did that?" I nodded toward the wall. Then with a bunch of malice in my voice. "Was it Iggy?"

"No, Iggy can't write. He is blind, remember?"

"Then was it Angel and another one of her mind tricks?" Great. Now I didn't have an excuse to beat Iggy up.

"Nope."

"Well, then was it Nudge?"

"No, and before you ask it wasn't Gazzy either." She nodded at me.

I almost groaned. What had I done? I can't remember. I looked back at the wall and almost shuddered.

The smileys were pretty bad. The ponies were horrible. But the worse was right in the middle. In big, giant letters, I HEART MAXY-KINZ.I can't believe I had done that. I looked back at Max and I felt some heat rush to my face. Why was I blushing? Because it was some stupid writing on the wall. Because it was my writing on that wall.

I started banging my head against the wall. How stupid could I be? "What exactly did I do?" No sooner had the words left my mouth then did the memories come back.

The whitecoats capturing us, the weird experiment, then colouring, talking about HSM3, the wall, and finally the kiss.

Wait I kissed Max. I looked back down at her. She looked ready to send me to the crazy farm. I made my face a hard mask.

"Do you… Do you remember everything?" She asked me.

I shook my head yes.

"Oh," She blushed just a little and I smiled softly to myself.

I leaned down so that my face was about two inches away from hers. "Is that a problem?"


	14. Violence is the Answer!

**Hey every1 this story is nearing its end =*( i didnt like this chaoter that much i dont think i rlly got their characters and take no heed to the title i still dont believe in violence there r sumthins worth fighting for but i wont get into that if u got questiond pm me i am also going to be starting a new story called A Twist In My Story. i will finsh this story 1st but i think i mite rite a sequel to this 1 but idk who nos ok on to the story.**

**Disclaimer:I dont own Maximum Ride and these r really annoying**

**Copyright: Ill b mad if sum1 takes my idea w/o asking enjoy the story**

Max's POV

"Is that a problem?" Fang leaned down so that his face was just about two inches from mine. We were so close to each other. The whole world disappeared around me. All I could see was Fang, right now, in front of me.

All I had to do is stand on my tiptoes and- wait! Why am I thinking this; we are just friends. Just best friends.

Fang got just a fraction of an inch closer. What was he doing?! I saw a look of thought cross his face. Well, I was probably the only who could see it, but it was still there.

Then, catching me by surprise, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My brain shorted out. I could only feel his lips on mine and his arms around me, holding me tight. I kissed him back. Hard.

I felt so right. I loved it. I loved him. Maybe, just maybe we could be more than friends.

I heard a small beep and a whoosh of the door, "we need experiment 7."

That caught most of my attention. Most of it. I pulled away from Fang, extremely regretful, hating the whitecoats more than I already did. If that was possible.

They wanted my baby and they weren't going to take her and do something like they did to Iggy and Gazzy. Two flyboys walked in the room and walked toward Angel, my baby.

I took a step towards them and a step away from Fang. See, I told you, the flyboys only took most of my attention. Not all.

They grabbed Angel and she started screaming and kicking. Her struggle was futile. The flyboys didn't let go much less flinch.**(ok ppl if you hav lyk no idea y this is happening go back and read chapter 7 what the white coats think. That chap actually had sum importance believe it or not)**

I was about to lung at them, when I saw a smaller body with blonde hair lung. Gazzy attacked the flyboys. He punched and kicked then in attempt to save his sister. Note, the main word is attempt.

He pulled out a bomb. I'm glad he was back to normal but you do remember. He signed.

I tapped him on his shoulder, "Gazzy."

He spun around and looked extremely irritated. "What?!" He practically yelled at me.

"No, bombs." I held out my hand for the bomb.

"What are you talking about?" His face had an extremely confused look on it.

I held up the contract and he squinted at it reading it. Then his eyes went wide as he, well I presumed, remembered everything

"But if I don't then Angel will-", He turned around to point to Angel, but she wasn't there. He dropped the bomb and stared at where she used to be. "She was my sister. And, and I let them take her."

He looked totally destroyed and I felt terrible. It was pretty much my fault. I had stopped him from saving his sister.

"I can't believe I signed that stupid contract." Gazzy punched the nearest wall.

"Stop, violence is never the answer, Gazzy," Iggy said beside me, making me jump.

"Shut up, Iggy. Violence has saved us so many times I've lost count." Gazzy glared at Iggy, which was completely pointless since Iggy couldn't see. Gazzy sighed in frustration.

"Gazzy," I started, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Just leave me alone." He shook me off and walked over to an unoccupied corner.

"I feel so bad for Gazzy," Nudge whispered to me so that Gazzy couldn't hear. All I did was nod.

I looked back over at Fang. He had an impassive look on his face. He was leaning up against the wall. I walked over to him.

He looked down at me. He had grown so much taller than me in a year. He was at least two, maybe three inches taller than me. Iggy was even taller.

Apparently he saw the hurt in my eyes. "Max," he whispered. He reached down and brushed his fingers against my arm, sending shivers all through my body.

I looked into his eyes. There was a hint of worry. "Max," Nudge said coming up behind me. I jumped a little and Fang pulled his hand away from my arm.

"Max," Nudge repeated. "Do you think Gazzy will be ok? Will Angel? I mean what will happen to Angel? Will they do something terrible to her like they did to Iggy and Gazzy? What if they never give her back? What if-"

"Nudge," I cut her off, trying to be calm and collected like Mr. Unemotional next to me. "Gazzy should be fine and if they hurt Angel in any way they won't live it down." I put so much hate into those last words that Nudge took a step back.

Nudge looked over at Fang. "Hey, fang can you sign this?" She held up 'the picture'. The one where Fang, Nudge, and I are all together. You know the one where Fang has pink hair.

He looked at the picture, "why?"

Seriously, would it kill him to talk in complete sentences? Well, it technically was a complete sentence, but that's not important right now.

Nudge looked like she was about to burst out laughing, "Because it's your picture." Then Nudge did burst out laughing. She bent over and clutched her stomach.

Fang took the picture from her and his eyes widened a fraction of an inch. I almost burst out laughing as his look of disgust grew bigger and bigger. His mouth almost dropped open as he got to the part where he had signed his "name".

Fangadacious. He crumpled the paper up and threw it across the room and hit Iggy in the head with it.

"Hey, watch it." Iggy picked up the paper and un-crumpled it. "What's this?" He ran his hand over the picture and burst out laughing.

Fang glared at Iggy. Then, remembering Iggy was blind gave up on the glaring.

Nudge had stopped laughing so hard and was just giggling now. "_The boys are back. The boys are back."_ She started to sing. Then she imitated Fang doing the sprisco.

Fang's fists curled and I think I saw a little blush creep into his cheeks. That's when I started laughing. He glared at me, but I couldn't stop. It was just too funny.

All you could here for the next five minutes was Nudge and I shaking with laughter.


	15. Give Me the Bear!

**hey ppl this one is short but its in angels pov so what can i say well i hav decided bout my next story it will b a sequel and a diff story so i combined them lol ya cant wait to write it enjot this short not funny boring chap lol ill try to update soon reviews i wuld lyk 45 plez ^o^ but it doesnt matter lol **

**Disclaimer:U guys no what goes here**

**Copyright: U also no what goes here so just imagen so i wont hav 2 threaten u guys this time lol enjoy the story**

Angel's POV

What the heck are these stupid metal things? Why are they doing to me? Where are they taking me? What were they going to do to me? I wish a huge bomb would go off and they would all die. Then I wish the world would end right there so I, and everyone else, would die.

The two big metal things threw me into a plain white room. I wished that somehow the walls would come crashing down right now.

I got up in the middle of the room and held my teddy bear, Celeste, closer. The door swooshed open and two whitecoats walked in. I wish they would have a heart attack.

"Hello experiment 7," a whitecoat bent down to look into my eyes.

I had the sudden urge to slap him, so I did. I reached out and hit him right across the face. His head went sideways and blood flew out of his mouth.

He raised his hand to smack me back but his partner stepped in, "No, Vick stop it. We are in here for a reason."

Vick grunted and backed away from me. They walked over to the lights and turned them off. Them one of the whitecoats walked over to me. "Hello sweetie, my name is Mel." This was the whitecoat who had just gotten what's-his-face off me. I didn't trust her.

"My friend, Vick, needs help. He is lost somewhere inside this room can you find him for me. He is badly wounded."

Who does she think she is? First of all, this room is totally empty except for the three of us. Second, I had no reason to trust her, no reason to help her of her friend.

She sighed and walked over to turn on the lights. It turned out her friend Vick was standing right next to her the whole time.

"Sweetie, why didn't you help him?" She looked at me with pain in her eyes. Fake pain.

"It was fake. He's mean." I held Celeste closer to me and she glanced down at my bear.

Mel walked over to me and grabbed Celeste out of my hands. "This bear is just a distraction."

I held on tight but she only pulled harder. I was afraid Celeste was going to rip so I let her go. Mel looked at me with a triumphant look and tossed Celeste to Vick.

I got mad they couldn't take Celeste away from me. How dare they! How could they? Celeste was MY teddy bear.

I glared at Vick and gritted my teeth together. "Give Me The Bear." I said with so much malice in my voice I could have scared Hitler.

Vick got a really confused, scared look across his face. He started shakily walking towards me. He dropped the bear into my hands and I held it tight.

I had the bear but I felt that I was still missing something. Max.

Oh My Gosh, where is Max? I looked back at Vick who still looked extremely confused. 'Take me to Max."

Vick looked like who-the-heck-is-that but his body started to move shakily again. Mel looked scared. "Sweetie, stop it." Her voice not at all sounding sweet.

I just totally ignored her and followed Vick out the door. He led me down the hall and into a room. When he opened the door 5 familiar faces looked at me. Well, Iggy not so much.

"Max," I yelled and ran into her arms. I had missed her so much. Then I turned back to Vick, "You can go now." Icicles were dripping from my voice.

"Hey, Max." I said turning back to her and hugging her tighter.

"Hey sweetie. I'm so glad to have you back." Then Nudge can over and gave me a hug too.

I looked around for Gazzy and found him staring at me from a corner.

"Angel," He whispered and I tried to give him my most angelic smile ever.

"Hi, Gazzy" I walked over to him and before I could say another word or do anything, Gazzy stood up and pulled me into a huge hug.

"Oh thank God Angel." He whispered.

I wrapped my arms around him in return. "It's good to see you again too, Gazzy."

Max's POV

The door swooshed open and I turned to see who it was. I was dying of boredom in here. There is only so much an Avian American can do in a room of nothing but white and … The Wall.

"Max!" Angel cried out and ran to hug me.

Thank God. I had my baby back. My flock is now together. Now all that's left is breaking out of here.


	16. Finally Free For Now

**hey every1 last chap. There will b a sequel in a weird format but it doesnt end there. dont worry =P enjoy the story. Can i please please pleas hav at least 50 reviews thats just 5 more and this is my first fanfic im so happy i hav this many ppl reading it lol **

**Disclaimer: If by now u hav not figured out that i am not JP then get w/ the program lol well enjoy the story**

**Copyright: No one can take w/o permission.**

Max's POV

I had the plan. When the whitecoats come to get us for more check-ups we attack them, look for the security tapes, and then ditch this place.

Just as I had finished thinking about this the door slide open and a whitecoat stepped in. How convenient.

I stood up and the flock looked at me. Behind my back, I gave them the sign to follow my lead. I felt them get up all around me.

The whitecoat looked at me like he was superior. Mistake number one. "Hey, experiment number 2. You can coming with me." Mistake number two.

"And what makes you so sure?" I put my hands on my hips.

He looked taken aback. Like he hadn't expected me to be able to speak. Would you consider that a mistake. I would. So I guess that that would make mistake number three. "Because, I'm in charge."

I rolled my eye. That was the last straw. I punched him in the face. His nose started bleeding and he crumpled to the ground.

As soon as he did alarms went off. Crap. I hadn't thought that they would have cameras on us. Well, that makes mistake number one for Maximum Ride.

We grabbed his ID card and swiped it in the slot. Then it hit me. Something was missing. Flyboys. Gosh, I really wasn't with things today. _AND IT WAS MY PLAN!_

I didn't bother me too much. No Flyboys, free escape.

We bolted out the door and down the hall. Now to find the security room.

I threw open the first door on my right. It was a room full of computers. Everything was on and up but there wasn't anybody in there. Something is definitely up.

I closed the door and went on to the next. Things went on for a little while. Opening and closing doors. Everything up and going. No one around.

Finally, I started opening doors on my left. I was appalled at what I saw.

The room was full of dog crates. That's right. Dog crates. Dog crates full of little kids. All of them experiments. The first one in the room was a little boy who looked about Angel's age. He had scales and fins. When I looked a little closer he had gills. And he was in a dog crate. Dying from no air.

I turned away quickly, but when I did I turned right into another crate. It was a bigger one then fish boy's. It held a girl who looked about 13.

Her crate had a name tag on it. _AGE number one._ I almost hurled. What?! She was experiment number one.

I looked at the girl. Fear was all her eyes showed.

"Help, me." She whispered barely audible.

I jumped back. I hadn't expected her to speak.

"Max," Fang came in behind me. I looked over at him and saw his eyes widen just a little.

I looked up at him.

"No, Max we can't." And just to prove him right, I heard feet pounding down the hall. "We have to go. Now."

I started to follow Fang out the door. Before I left I looked back at the girl. Her eyes will filled with hate. She gripped the bars and growled at me.

"I'm sorry", I mouthed to her and darted out the door.

The next door we tried was the security room. Thank, God. I quickly browsed through the shelves. I found the tapes that were more like DVDs. "Let's go!" I yelled at my flock and ran out the door.

The Flyboys were pretty much on top of us now. Well, they were on top of me. Two Flyboys grabbed me and pulled me to the ground. I punched and kicked none of the attacks achieved much. I yelled and shoved one off of me. As I was about half way up, another Flyboy grabbed me and brought me down.

I struggled yet again. Punching and Kicking at the robots. I punched one really hard. Harder than necessary while punching a robot. I heard a loud crack, then felt immense pain shooting through my hand.

I screamed. Which surprised me. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything.

A Flyboy started hitting my head repeatedly. All I could feel was pain. Everything was going black. Then it all stopped.

"Max. Max." Someone was calling my name. Fang.

I groaned and sat up. I had to get the flock out of here. I was aware that there was blood practically dripping from my head and that my hand was probably broken, but I pushed myself. I had to make sure the flock was safe.

"This way," I yelled over the alarms. I ran to the end of the hallway and flung the double-doors open hoping that they would lead to the outside. They did. "U and A!" I shouted Flyboys were all over the outside lawn.

I shot into the air and unfurled my wings. I heard the others do the same and we were off.

No Flyboys were trying to get us anymore. I looked behind me to see why and my good old friend Bortchy was there. Only he was smiling. He turned around to go back inside and I just barely caught him say, "Dis is fine. Ve still have vone of dem."

My mind went back to the girl in the crate. I felt so bad for leaving her but it was either her or us. I picked us.

"Are you ok?" Fang asked me, flying along the side of me.

Only after he asked was I aware of the pain shooting though my body, especially my hand and head. I swallowed. I wouldn't fine if I kept on flying like this. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just land."

Fang didn't look completely convinced but he let it drop.

"What? Is poor Fang worried about his Maxy-kinz?" Iggy ask laughing.

Fang glared at him and the rest of the flock started laughing. I smiled. We were all together. Free and safe. Life couldn't get any better. But it sure could get a lot worse.

I couldn't hold on anymore. My wings went limp and I started to fall. Fast. The last thing I heard was Fang shouting my name.

Fang's POV

"Max," I shouted as she started to dive towards the ground. I dove after her. I knew she was hurt badly, but not that badly.

I caught her before she hit the treetops and landed with her in my arms. "Max," I whispered.

"Fang," She whispered back at me.

I almost sighed of relief. She wasn't dead.

The rest of the flock landed around me. "Let me see her." Iggy said catching on to what was happening.

I set Max on the ground. Iggy bent over her. I was so worried. How bad was Max?

"Her hand is broken and she has some big cuts and bruises. Other than the hand she has nothing to serious, but she doesn't show any signs of waking up soon. I need to bandage her up." Iggy pulled the first aid kick out of his pack and started wrapping Max.

Then, because our luck was so good, it started to rain. I picked Max up and carried her to a more dense part of the forest so that she would not get wet.

Iggy started bandaging her again. Now all that was left to do was wait.

THE END

**A/N hope every1 liked the story read the sequel called a twist in my story i will post the first chap of it as soon as possible**


	17. In The End

**IN THE END**

**I would like to thank everybody who has read my story. I hope you have enjoyed it.**

**I would like to especially thank everyoneisMISunderstood and speakTheeofDevil they both helped me with ideas. So thank you and thank you anyone else I forgot.**

**Stayed tuned for A Twist In My Story**


End file.
